


Toad in the Hole

by KazOfScotland



Series: 31 Days of Shipping [3]
Category: Strike Back
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Years after they’ve left Twenty, Wyatt decides to make Mac dinner to distract him from the difficult day.
Relationships: Thomas "Mac" McAllister/Samuel Wyatt
Series: 31 Days of Shipping [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195115
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021





	Toad in the Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Shipping prompt - your hate sexy ship

They had left Twenty awhile ago. Years ago in fact. But sometimes, the things that they had done. The lives that had been lost. The blood that had been spilled. Sometimes that was too much, too much to deal with whilst staying afloat. 

For some reason he could deal with it better than Mac could, but he figured that, in a way, a lot of the responsibility for their actions had fallen on Mac’s shoulders whilst he had just been a soldier following orders. There was little more to it than that. Mac had been responsible for ensuring that they all made it home alive and had to answer to and for everyone else. But him and Novin, they had no one to answer to really. They were told where to point and when to shoot. They were yes men. But Mac, he had held the responsibility in his own hands, the weight of decisions and actions resting upon his shoulders and his shoulders alone. 

Wyatt, he couldn’t help the fact that he felt grateful not to have to deal with that feeling of guilt and blame. It didn’t come up often now, not since they had gotten out, once and for all. Civilian life didn’t really throw up many reminders of everything that they had been through, but when it did, that was when Wyatt would do anything possible to bring even a hint of a smile to Mac’s face.

Today was one of those days where it seemed as though everything that could haunt Mac, was going to. It had started with nightmares trolling his dreams the night before, and then a case of wrong place, wrong time. Maybe it wasn’t so much a case of wrong place, wrong time, as a case of right place, right time, but it was just unfortunate that it was Mac who ended up there. At least that was the thoughts that were dancing through Wyatt’s mind as he moved around the kitchen with more grace than one would think. 

Mac had called him earlier, telling him that he would be home at some point but he had witnessed something. There had been no more details than that. Mac had always been good at keeping everything to himself when they had been a part of Twenty, and it seemed like that skill was resurfacing now. But Wyatt, he was nothing, if he wasn’t stubborn enough to make sure that he broke through to Mac and let him know that he wasn’t alone. 

And that was the reason why he was slaving over the cooker doing his best to make Mac’s favourite for dinner. A stupidly English meal known as toad in the hole. He honestly didn’t understand why Mac liked it but he wanted to make his partner smile and so here he was, slaving over the cooker. 

He could honestly say that he was looking forward to seeing Mac’s reaction and the probable reward and adrenaline burning activities that would come afterwards. But first, he had to finish making the godforsaken food. And he would finish it just so that he would get to see that subtle smile that Mac would aim at him. 

“Wyatt! You home?” Whilst it relaxed him to know that Mac was home, he also knew that the Englishman was struggling with whatever it was that he witnessed. He knew that for a specific reason, in the years that had passed since they both left Twenty, Mac had taken to calling him Sam instead of Wyatt. It had been as though he had managed to finally shake off that military ingrained habits. 

“Kitchen!” Wyatt called back as he finally managed to put their dinner in the oven. All he had left to do was clean up, and then he and Mac would be able to relax for as long as they wanted to until the day was over. 

He had expected a verbal response of some sort, only there wasn’t one. Instead the only response he got was Mac’s arms wrapped around his waist and his head rested between his shoulders. It wasn’t something that he expected, signs of affection tended to be kept for the bedroom or date nights, but on the rare occasion when it got to be too much then displays of affection were something that Wyatt was always going to appreciate. 

Moments like this, these were moments that Wyatt loved and hated. He loved the feeling of Mac being close, but the reason, the fact that it had all become too much, was the reason why he hated it. However, if it made the situation better, then he would relish the feeling of Mac’s embrace until their dinner was finished being cooked. 


End file.
